Hard To Understad II
by rappernim
Summary: No summary :)


Hard to Understand.

Ketika perselingkuhan jadi begitu rumit. Ketika rasa sayang pada kekasih anakmu berubah jadi rasa cinta. Jangan sering meninggalkan pasanganmu, bisa bisa.. Dia selingkuh.

fyeahjunhong present;

DaeJaeUp. M. Mpreg. Hard Word. Hard Scene. OOC berlebihan. PWP. DLDR PLEASE!

Start ... Story?

Brukk!

Namja berwajah tampan itu mengecup dahi namja dibawahnya. Mereka tersenyum dan segera merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Bisa kita bermain satu kali lagi?"

"Tidak hyung, Youngjae hyung akan pulang sebentar lagi.."jawabnya sambil meringis mengeluarkan kejantanan Daehyun dari holenya. Ia berjalan sedikit mengangkang menuju kamar mandi. Daehyun tersenyum melihatnya dan dengan segera membuka seprai yang penuh dengan sperma mereka lalu memasukkannya ke mesin cuci.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Junhong-ah aku lembur hari ini... Langsung tidur saja ne? Tidak usah menunggui ku."

Junhong menatap Daehyun penuh arti. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu kembali menjawab teleponnya. "Ah jinjja? Yah... Baiklah hyungie... Saranghae~"jawabnya sambil tersenyum menatap Yesung yang memutar matanya bosan.

"Youngjae hyung tidak pulang malam ini~"

"Suamimu memang tidak pulang, tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihku?"jawab Daehyun santai lalu menggigiti leher namja yang ada dipelukkannya itu.

Wajah Junhong berubah begitu mendengar kata 'kekasihku' dari Daehyun. Ia tersenyum kecut lalu membenarkan posisi mereka.

"Kau benar. Kenapa kau tak menjemputnya pulang?"tanya Junhong sarkastik. "Tidak, aku sedang ingin berduaan dengan kekasih gelapku."jawab Daehyun lalu menindih Junhong.

"Damn it, bahkan melihatmu begini saja membuatku bergairah."ucap Daehyun menjilati pipi Junhong. Lalu pindah menggigiti bibir Junhong, menjilatinya dan menciumnya kasar.

"Obat perangsang apa yang kau berikan padaku? Ahh kau membuatku gila Junhong-ah~"Daehyun berucap didepan bibir Junhong membuat namja manis itu sedikit kegelian.

Mereka pasti akan memulai permainan lagi kalau saja Daehyun tidak menerima telefon.

"Ya sayang?"

[bisa menjemputku?]

"kau dimana?"

[...]

"baiklah, tunggu disana, limabelas menit lagi aku sampai."

Junhong menatap lucu Daehyun, membuat Daehyun gemas.

" Yooyoung minta dijemput.."suara Daehyun terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"tidak apa apa.. Jemput sana, aku mau istirahat."

"kiss?"rajuk Daehyun. Junhong terkikik geli lalu mencium bibir Daehyun sekilas, tapi ditahan.

"Ng-ngahh sudah hh... Nanti Young-ie terlalu lama menunggumu!"gerutu Junhong setelah mendorong Daehyun melepas ciumannya.

**"Uuh, ini dia tidak enaknya punya kekasih gelap ummanya pacarku."**

"Yasudah ayo putus?"

ucap Junhong santai sambil dibantu berdiri oleh Daehyun."kau bilang sekali lagi aku pastikan besok manhole mu robek karena adikku."ucap Daehyun santai lalu merapikan bajunya.

"JUNG!"

"Aku pergi! Sampai jumpa!"Daehyun melenggang keluar dari rumah itu meninggalkan Junhong yang kesal sendiri.

"Junhong? kenapa belum tidur?"bisik Youngjae sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping istrinya itu.

"Hm, hyungie sendiri?"tanya Junhong mengusap pelan tangan Youngjae.

"Aku mau menyiapkan bajuku."

Junhong menautkan alisnya."Memangnya hyung mau kemana?"ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Youngjae.

"Aku ditugaskan ke Jerman untuk bulan ini."ucap Youngjae lalu menghela nafas. "Maaf aku meninggalkan mu dan Yooyoung lagi.."

Junhong tersenyum maklum. Menyembunyikan senyum senangnya. Itu artinya ia punya banyak waktu dengan Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana hyungie~ aku mengerti..." Junhong mengecup bibir namja itu sekilas.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?"tanya Youngjae.

"Apa?"

"Ini..." Youngjae mengusap selangkangan Junhong.

"AHH- hyung!"

0

Ini baru minggu kedua sejak Youngjae berada di Jepang, tapi Junhong terlihat begitu membosankan.

Dimana Yooyoung?

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kelompok yang mengharuskannya menginap dirumah Alice, salah satu dari empat teman satu kelompoknya sejak kemarin sore.

Umm… Daehyun?

Ia sibuk dengan kuliah paginya. Jadilah Junhong dirumah sendiri dan hampir mati kebosanan.

Jadi sore ini ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan berencana untuk keluar berbelanja.

Junhong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat dilihatnya Daehyun tengah berbaring dengan posisi err-menggoda di atas ranjangnya.

"Omo! Darimana kau masuk?"

"Itu tidak penting sayang, ayo sini."ucap Daehyun menepuk-nepuk kasur. Seperti magnet, Junhong merasa tertarik untuk ikut berbaring disana meskipun ia belum memakai baju, hanya handuk yang menutupi bagian privasinya.

Sepersekiandetik setelah Junhong sampai diranjang, namja bermata tajam itu langsung menindih dan mencium Junhong. Melumat bibir tipis itu sambil membuka kain penghalang satu-satunya benda yang ada di antara kedua paha Junhong itu lalu menggenggamnya.

"Aku merindukanmu~"bisik Daehyun tepat ditelinganya membuat Junhong menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan.

"Kau. Ummh~ begitu menggoda, sayang~"bisik Daehyun sambil diselingi dengan mengulum telinga Junhong.

"Kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa menahan gairahku ketika didekatmu?"tanya Daehyun dengan ekspresi frustrasinya.

"mungkin... Karena pheromon, kepolosanku dan desahan ku? Nggh~"jawab Junhong membuat libido Daehyun makin meningkat.

Namja tampan itu menjilat bibir Junhong, menciuminya lalu mengulumnya.

"T-tunggu!"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Curang, bahkan kau belum membuka bajumu!"namja manis itu mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Daehyun gemas dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu sayang~"ucap Daehyun menyeringai pada Junhong. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia membuka baju namja yang sedang menindihnya itu dan melemparnya sembarang.

Tangan itu menuntun jemari milik Junhong untuk menanggalkan kain yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Ssh-"Daehyun mendesah nikmat setiap kali Junhong menyentuhnya. Sentuhan Ryeowook seperti sengatan yang membuat jantungnya bekerja ekstra.

Mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain. Kedua tubuh telanjang itu bergesekan membuat hawa tubuh mereka semakin panas.

0

"Alice boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

"Ponselmu kenapa?"tanya Alice sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Yooyoung.

"Ponselku mati, pinjam dulu ya..."ucap Yooyoung lalu berdiri dan mengetik beberapa angka lalu menghubunginya. Cukup lama Yooyoung menunggu jawabannya, ternyata hanya operator yang menjawab. Ia mengulangnya lagi hingga tiga kali, tetapi tetap sama.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur."seseorang menepuk pundaknya hingga ia hampir terlonjak kaget.

"Lime! kau mengagetkanku."Yooyoung menghela nafas setelah tau itu Lime.

"Hehe, maaf ya."ucap Lime membuat _yeoja_ didepannya itu hanya menggembungkan pipi dan mengangguk.

"Yaa! Tugas kita belum selesai! Masuklah!"Ara berkacak pinggang melihat Lime dan Yooyoung seperti tanpa beban.

"Ne~ Uh... Dasar ketua tak sabaran."gerutu Yooyoung.

0

"Berhenti sayang. Cukup..."Daehyun menarik kepala Junhong lalu menciumnya kasar.

"Eunggh~"

desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir yang tengah membengkak karena ciuman kasar Daehyun.

[BODY AND SOUL –B.A.P]

Daehyun bergerak sekasar yang ia bisa. Kasar? Itu yang diminta Junhong.

Kamar itu semakin panas dengan desahan dan makian kenikmatan dari dua orang yang sedang menyatukan tubuhnya itu.

"Ohh h-hnggh, I-I cant stop fvcking you hard ohh"

Masih belum puas,Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Junhong yang masih lemas tanpa mengeluarkannya. Daehyun menunduk menjilati punggung atas Junhong yang mengkilap karena keringat.

"Ahh~"Junhong yang masih lemas hanya dapat mendesah. Daehyun menahan pinggang Junhong agar tetap pada posisi.

"Sshh-ahh aaah Daehyun-ahh aku- euhh"Junhong berusaha berbicara meskipun pada akhirnya hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Damn you baby, so tight uughh-"Daehyun masih sibuk sambil memaki akibat kenikmatan akan miliknya yang dijepit Junhong. Daehyun merasa Junhong makin menyempit, begitu pula dengannya yang semakin tegang. Tak berapa lama kemudian keduanya sampai dan lagi-lagi mengotori seprai itu.

Daehyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih Junhong. Kedua nya terlalu lelah sampai tak ingin merubah posisi dan tertidur seperti itu.

0

"Young-ie, jangan tidur disitu. Kau bisa sakit."

Yooyoung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar Lime melarangnya."Aku belum tidur Lime... Aku.."

"memikirkan Daehyun lagi."potong Lime. Yooyoung hanya tersenyum simpul, benar kata Lime. "Dia niat tidak sih jadi pacarmu? Bahkan kalian tidak terlihat seperti orang pacaran."ucap Lime blak-blakan.

Yooyoung menghela nafasnya, benar kata Lime. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang pacaran, hanya seperti sahabat yang terlalu dekat.

"Kau harusnya pacaran denganku. Aku tidak seperti dia."ucap Lime lalu menyesap teh di gelas yang ia pegang. Yooyoung membulatkan matanya lalu tertawa pelan. "haha, kau gila Lime."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Yoo Young Lee."

"MWO?"

0

"Hyung? Sudah makan malam?"namja bermata sipit itu melepas kacamatanya dan merenggangkan dasinya.

"Oh, aku belum Jongup-ah. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan."jawab Youngjae sambil tetap fokus pada laptopnya dan tumpukan kertas disampingnya.

"Tinggalkan sebentar hyung. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau sakit. Kerjaanmu jadi tidak selesai."ucapan Jongup ada benarnya, jadi Youngjae memutuskan untuk menutup laptopnya. "Temani aku makan, dimana restoran dengan makanan terbaik disini?"tanyanya sambil merenggangkan dasinya.

"Ikut saja. Aku akan membawamu ke restoran paling terkenal!"namja yang satu tahun lebih muda itu pun menarik Youngjae keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

0

Namja manis itu mengernyit pelan. Ia merasa seperti ditindih. Ia membuka matanya pelan, membiarkan bias cahaya memasuki retina caramelnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Daehyun-ah~ awas~"bisiknya pelan.

Junhong tidak bisa bergerak, salah bergerak sedikit, yang bangun bukan hanya Daehyun tapi juga kejantanan yang masih bersarang di holenya."Daehyun-ah!"Junhong meningkatkan suaranya satu oktaf yang cukup membuat Daehyun sadar meskipun belum sepenuhnya.

"Pagi sayang~"ucapnya meski dalam keadaan matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Bangunlah, aku mau mandi, dan segera membereskan semua ini..."Junhong masih tetap dalam posisinya. Tak ingin salah bergerak meski itu hanya jentikan jari. Ia tau, jika pagi ini mereka memulainya lagi, mereka tak akan berhenti sampai esok pagi lagi.

Daehyun mengangkat tubuhnya, membuat hal yang paling ia banggakan itu keluar dari hole Junhong. Namja manis itu duduk lalu berjalan agak mengangkang akibat holenya yang sakit.

0

"Jadi... Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?"

Junhong menghentikan tangannya yang baru akan menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kemulutnya. Ia menatap namja didepannya ini. Namja itu topless, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh atletisnya. Daehyun memang sudah mandi, tapi ia tidak memakai baju. Hanya celana boxer yang ia kenakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"Daehyun menatapnya tajam.

"Ya... Jujur.. Aku bosan seperti ini.. Eum.. Maksudku.. Begini, aku.. Ah, bukan. Kita sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, tapi.. jika ku hitung.. Bahkan aku lebih sering err- 'itu'.."

"bercinta?"potong Daehyun.

"-yah itu denganmu dibanding dengan suamiku sendiri.."sambung Junhong setelah meletakkan sendoknya kembali.

"Lalu?"tanya Daehyun.

"Kau takut?"tanyanya lagi.

Junhong hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk, tidak berani menatap Daehyun.

"…"

"T-tunggu... Jangan bilang... Kau, hamil?"

Junhong masih belum menjawabnya, ia memainkan ujung bajunya gelisah. "Aku... Belum periksa... Aku tidak berani..."

Daehyun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah Junhong. Ia memeluk leher Junhong dari belakang.

"Don't Worry..."

Junhong menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang melingkar dilehernya. "Aku... Takut Daehyun-ah..."

Daehyun membawa Junhong berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Begini sudah tidak takut lagi kan?"

0

"Bagaimana?"tanya Ara pada Alice yang baru keluar dari ruangan berpintu kayu Mahoni itu.

Alice keluar dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca, sehingga sekelompok mahasiswa jurusan seni musik itu semakin resah.

"15 Juni, pilih tempat yang kalian suka."ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Ara pelan.

Serentak mereka teriak sekencang yang mereka bisa, terlalu senang karena tugas yang mereka kerjakan tidak sia-sia.

Lime hanya tersenyum senang melihat temannya, ia masih berusaha tenang dan tidak terlihat terlalu berlebihan. "Sebaiknya kita merayakannya. Bagaimana jika kita minum bersama? Aku traktir!"ucap Ara yang dibalas anggukan teman sekelompoknya kecuali Yooyoung dan Lime.

"Young-ie, kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak eonni, aku mau pulang dan ,ponselku mati.. Aku takut eomma khawatir denganku."jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka yang lain hanya mengangguk maklum. Yooyoung memang yang paling tidak bisa tidur saat dirumah Alice.

"Lime juga? Kau tidak ikut?"tanya Alice.

"Jika ada yang bersedia menyeretku pulang, aku mau saja."jawaban Lime membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Haha, ya sudah. Kami pergi dulu ya!"ucap Ara yang sudah menaiki mobilnya.

"Ku antar?"

"Tidak usah Lime..."

"Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan Youngie."

Yeoja bermarga Yoo itu menghela nafasnya dan menaiki mobil Lime. Semakin lama mereka berdebat, semakin lama ia sampai dirumah, semakin lama ia membuang waktu untuk istirahat.

0

_"Eomma?"__yeo__ja itu menggumam pelan, sesampainya dirumah ia langsung ke dapur karena haus dan berpikir eommanya pasti disana. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan ummanya disana. __Yooyoung__ memutuskan mencari ke kamar orang tuanya. Dengan santai ia membawa gelas itu menuju kamar orangtuanya dan membukanya berharap eommanya ada disana._

_Gelas itu pecah, pecah terjatuh ke lantai, membuat serpihan kaca dan air di dalam nya berserakan._

_Seperti hati saat ini,__ hati Yooyoung__ pecah seperti gelas itu ketika melihat eommanya yang sedang disetubuhi oleh namja lain. Ia mungkin akan menggeleng maklum jika namja diatas eommanya itu adalah appanya, __Yoo Youngjae__. Tapi itu bukan __Youngjae__. Ia mungkin tak akan sesakit ini, jika ia tidak tau orang siapa._

_Tapi ia tau, itu kekasihnya, __Daehyun__._

0

"Choi Junhong!"teriakan Daehyun membuat Junhong sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mendorong Daehyun yang menindihnya.

"Ya, ya, wae?"tanya Daehyun yang merasa Junhong mulai aneh.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya takut Yooyoung atau Youngjae hyung pulang.."Junhong berdiri lalu memungut bajunya yang dibuang Daehyun kelantai tadi, ia memakainya kembali.

Daehyun menelentangkan tubuhnya, menutup matanya.

PLUK.

Junhong melempar baju Daehyun ke wajahnya. Membuat Daehyun menurunkannya dan menatap Junhong tidak mengerti.

"Pakai bajumu, aku tidak mau nanti ketahuan."

Junhong keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Daehyun yang heran.

"Yah, dia mulai lagi."gumamnya sambil memakai pakaiannya.

0

"Appa!"Yooyoung turun dengan piyama berwarna coklat nya, ini baru jam sembilan dan besok hari Minggu. Jadi ia puas tidur kapan saja.

"Apa?"Youngjae sedang asik dengan tabnya, mengecek saham saham yang tak dimengerti Yooyoung.

"Ayo jalan jalan.. Kita jarang sekali jalan bersama.."

Youngjae menatap kedepan sekilas lalu menatap Yooyoung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ajak eommamu, kita pergi sekarang."ucapnya sambil menyimpan tabnya.

Yooyoung menatap appanya tidak percaya, tetapi ia langsung tersenyum dan berlari menuju eommanya yang ada di dapur dan mengajaknya.

"Sudah?"

"umm.. Apa aku boleh membawa Daehyun oppa juga?"Junhong sedikit tersentak dan berdeham pelan..

"Yasudah, tidak apa, ajak saja."jawab Youngjae. Yooyoung tersenyum senang dan segera menghubungi Daehyun.

Tak lama Daehyun dengan motornya sampai disana. Ia memarkirkan motornya dan bergabung dengan keluarga kecil itu.

"Appa, biar aku yang bawa mobilnya ya?"mohon Yooyoung yang dibalas anggukan Youngjae. Junhong menarik pintu sebelah kiri belakang, ia memilih duduk dibelakang kemudi.

Yooyung pun sudah siap sejak Youngjae mengizinkannya membawa lamborghini berwarna abu-abu itu. Daehyun membuka pintu sebelah kanan belakang. Dan Youngjae didepan."Oppa? Kenapa dibelakang?"tanya Yooyoung lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Junhong menatap Daehyun sekilas lalu menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"A…aku akan mabuk jika duduk didepan Youngie.."alasan Daehyun.

"Yasudah, jika terlalu malam maka lebih baik tidak jadi pergi?"ucap Youngjae membuat Yooyoung melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumah besar mereka.

0

DUARR!

"huaa~ cantik! Eomma lihat itu!"seru Yooyoung menunjuk ke arah kembang api yang sedang meledak dilangit.

Junhong hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sangat bersemangat pergi tadi. Tapi ketika tau Daehyun ikut, dia kehilangan semangatnya.

Daehyun memeluk bahu Yooyoung membuatnya itu menundukkan wajahnya malu. Junhong memutar matanya bosan, lalu mendekati Youngjae dan memeluknya.

Ia terkikik pelan lalu mengecup pipi Youngjae sekilas.

"Ya, ya~ disini, bukan disana~"rajuk Youngjae sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Junhong mencium Youngjae lagi, kali ini dibibir. Youngjae menahan tengkuk Junhong dan mulai melumat bibir tipis itu.

"Eungh, sudah hyung, ini tempat umum.."ucap Junhong setelah mendorong Youngjae pelan. Ia memeluk Youngjae dan menatap tajam ke arah Daehyun yang memeluk Yooyoung sambil melihatnya juga. Tatapan tajam mereka seakan saling menusuk. Seakan mengatakan aku-juga-bisa-sepertimu-huh. Itu akan menjadi lucu jika mereka adalah mantan pacar. Tapi, mereka bukan. Mereka adalah calon mertua-menantu, jika Daehyun segera menikahi Yooyoung.

"Hey~ waeyo?"Youngjae sedikit heran, Junhong memeluknya terlalu erat. Namja itu melepas peluknya dan tersenyum. Daehyun pun melepas pelukannya pada Yooyung, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sini aku foto kalian bertiga" ucap Daehyun.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang asik berdua, biarkan saja, kk~"Yooyoung terkikik pelan melihat orang tuanya yang sibuk 'pacaran' dan mendekat pada Daehyun lalu kembali memeluknya.

0

"Shuut! Tahan suaramu sayang.. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

"biar saja mereka tahu, aku tidak perduli lagi. Ohh~ ngg-ahh~"bukannya mengecilkan suara, Junhong malah semakin gencar mengeluarkan desahannya.

("Berhenti mendesah. Kau membuat ku makin gila. Arghh...")

("Ohh D-daehyun ahh")

Rahasia ada untuk disimpan, tidak untuk dipublikasikan.

Kadang kala ada Rahasia yang harus diketahui, ada pula Rahasia yang tidak harus diketahui.

Rahasia bukan berarti Privasi.

Tapi, Privasi adalah Rahasia mutlak. Cukup dua pihak yang tau.

Aku. Dan Tuhan.

END.

Fyeahjunhong message:

Hi ^^ sudah lama aku tidak bergelut dengan dunia per-ff-an lagi/?

Apa kabar readers? Kekeke

Aku comeback dengan remake Hard to Understand. Bagaimanaa?

RnR ditunggu ^^


End file.
